Sweet Tooth
by ShadowRose18
Summary: Tancred and Emma are in their early twenties and are dating. What happens when they go out for a hot chocolate and cake? Now a three part story. .::COMPLETE::.
1. Sweet Tooth

**ShadowRose18:** a quick one-shot for TancredEmma :)

Tancred and Emma are dating and are both older (so in their early/mid-twenties)

Lol, enjoy! ONWARDS!! xD

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

Sitting in a small, homey café, Tancred and Emma sat opposite each other, sipping hot chocolate and eating cake.

'Yum!' was Emma's comment on the cakes. There were three altogether, one a deep, rich dark chocolate, another was a milk chocolate mousse, and the last a light chocolate mousse with strawberry topping.

'You're going to get fat, you know' was Tancred's sarcastic remark.

Emma, having just taken another bite from one of the cakes, put down her spoon and looked at him with boredom in her eyes.

'Oh ha ha, Tancred Torrson,' she replied mockingly and rolled her eyes.

Tancred Torrson and Emma Tolly were friends in high school and they became closer after several….encounters (thanks to the mischievous Charlie Bone). Emma had a crush on Tancred in her second year, and, after dumping his previous girlfriend, Tancred started to notice Emma more. A couple of months later (when both gathered the courage to tell the other their feelings), they started dating. Since graduating from the gloomy Bloors, they had moved into their own apartment (while Tancred's mother and Aunt Julia had tears in their eyes).

Today was a holiday from university and the two endowed decided to have a warm hot chocolate (it was more Emma dragging Tancred out of bed…).

Tancred had flat out refused to eat any cake, so Emma enjoyed the delicious sweets by herself.

They drained the last of their hot chocolate, paid the bill, and stepped out into the cold winter air. Emma was wearing jeans, a long winter coat, a scarf and gloves, but still breathed warm air onto her frozen fingers. Tancred was also wearing similar clothes, but was not wearing gloves, instead he merely kept his hands in his pockets, which kept them warm.

As they walked back to the apartment, Emma hugged Tancred's arm in hope of warmth. Tancred didn't mind, just pretended that he wasn't blushing madly by looking away. Emma's reaction was a small giggle.

As they waited at a traffic light to cross, they looked into each others eyes and smiled. Tancred leaned in and gently kissed Emma. When they pulled away and crossed the road, Tancred grinned.

'Your kiss was sweet Em. Maybe I should get you to eat cake more often.'

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** THAT. WAS. SO. DAMN. SHORT!! ARGH!!

Oh well xD

Got this idea because I ate some REALLY delicious cakes for afternoon tea yesterday (if my mum hadn't taken them away, there would be an empty box in the bin……)

NO! Bad Tancred! xD

Don't make Em eat cake... unless you buy it, then it's okay :D

Please review!! I will give cookies!


	2. The Secret Plan

**ShadowRose18:** Hi all!! :D

Tis hols and I'm in a Tanc/Em mood (since I just posted the next chapter of JoM)

I considered _pourus-heart_'s recommendation of a sequel and thought of this. There will be a third part. So hehehehe, look forward to it soon! :D

* * *

**Ch. 2 - The Secret Plan**

It was late in the evening. Emma was waiting for Tancred to finish his last lecture and was shivering in the cold night air.

'Ooh! You owe me for this Tancred Torrson!' she muttered, watching her breath become water vapour in the chilly wind.

'How about cake?' said a voice behind her.

'EEK!' screamed Emma and leapt off the bench she was sitting on. She turned around to face the person who had scared the soul out of her.

The young man with electrified hair laughed and soon he himself had to sit down from laughter.

Emma, though, was not amused.

'T-Tancred Torrson…you…are…so…DEAD!' she screamed running at him, trying to land one punch. Tancred grabbed her wrists, whirled her around, sat her down on the bench and pinned her wrists down.

He smiled. 'How about it Em? Cake?'

Being in her position, the endowed girl didn't have much choice. Sighing, she nodded and gave in.

Tancred grinned and took her to the nearest café, relishing in her weakness. Emma pouted the whole way, but her annoyance grew into happiness as she saw the wonderful cakes.

'WOW!' she gasped eyeing all the sweet confectionaries.

'Pick one' said Tancred. Emma, though, had trouble doing so, and Tancred ended up picking one for her. A strawberry chocolate cake with a big red strawberry on top was given to Emma who almost squealed in delight.

Tancred got two hot chocolates as well and brought them to the table, only to find that Emma hadn't eaten any of the cake yet.

The blond haired girl eyed the older boy. She was frowning and seemed to be thinking.

'What?' asked the stormbringer, 'Aren't you going to eat? I thought you wanted cake.'

Emma was still watching him. 'How come you're suddenly offering me cake?' she asked, she knew something was different.

'You liked it last time didn't you? If you don't want it, I'll give it back' replied Tancred.

Emma gasped. 'No! I'll eat' she replied quickly, not wanting to lose her delicious cake.

Tancred chuckled, drank his hot chocolate and watched her eat.

They finished quickly (Emma, thoroughly enjoyed her cake) and left the café and headed to the train station to go home.

As usual, the train was crowded, and the two friends stood close to each other. Emma was leaning against the door and Tancred in front of her.

They were almost home (a couple more stops) when suddenly the train jerked and the lights went out. Emma didn't move too much (she was holding onto Tancred and a handrail), but Tancred almost squashed Emma.

'Mmeff oofff mmeehh' came Emma muffled response. Tancred chuckled and apologised. The train was still dark. Both endowed sighed.

In the dark, both could only just make out the outline of the other.

Tancred leaned in and kissed Em on the lips. He pulled away just as the lights came back on and the train began to move again. Emma giggled; the timing had been perfect.

As they got off the train, Tancred spoke.

'You know… I did have a plan for making you eat cake… Because you had another sweet kiss Em.'

* * *

**ShadowRose18: **hahaha! Remember? Tanc said that he'd get her to eat cake again, so here's where he did! xD

It's too short again (sigh) but at least it's a BIT better than the other one xD

Was that sweet again? Damn it… I should stop doing this… I wanna eat cake now T.T

Please review and I'll try to do the third part soon!


	3. Not The Only One

**ShadowRose18:** Okay, I've just gone: 'AHH!! SCREW HOMEWORK!' so yeah……

So, here's the third part. TancredEmma!! :)

INTRODUCTION: Tancred had a secret plan for Em to eat cake, but he's not the only one! Dun dun dun!! XD

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Not the only one**

'Em! Tancred!'

The endowed couple turned to see Charlie and Olivia sitting in a small café, having hot chocolate.

'Hey Charlie! Hi Liv!' cried Emma, dragging Tancred towards the other two. Tancred was grumbling about being late, but Emma ignored him.

'We haven't seen you guys in a while!' cried Olivia standing up to greet her old friend(s) (A/N: I think Olivia and Tancred had an…interesting friendship…xD)

As Tancred got up to get him and Emma a hot chocolate, Emma asked him to get her a couple of cakes.

'A couple?'

'Liv wants one,'

'Fine,'

Tancred walked over to the counter and ordered. Olivia and Emma, while Charlie was watching the football, had a small discussion.

'Why'd you get two cakes? I didn't want one you know,' whispered Olivia

'Yeah, but you see, I've got a plan…' and Emma proceeded to tell Olivia her plan.

* * *

When Tancred returned, he found Emma and Olivia still in deep discussion.

He handed Emma her cakes and hot chocolate and began to talk to Charlie.

'So? How's it been?'

'Hard,' muttered Charlie, 'uni is getting tougher and tougher.'

'Yeah, that's the way it works though,' replied Tancred.

Emma and Olivia giggled about something and the two boys…uh…young men glanced at them with eyebrows raised.

Tancred shook his head, and told Charlie about cakes and kisses.

After a while, Olivia scooped up a small piece of the cake and asked Charlie to have some.

'No, I don't like cake,' he replied and turned away

Olivia sulked. 'Well, fine then,' she replied. Charlie sighed.

'Fine fine, pass,'

Olivia giggled and gave him the fork.

Tancred raised an eyebrow and turned to Emma, only to find her glancing up at him with almost a permanent smile on her face.

'What? Did your face get glued like that or something?'

Emma giggled.

'What about you?' she asked

'Huh?'

'Do you want cake?'

'No,'

Emma pouted. 'Fine! I'll eat it all myself then!' she replied huffily.

Tancred rolled his eyes. 'Give,'

Emma smiled and gave him the cake.

Olivia and Emma looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

'We'll meet up again, right?'

'Sure'

Goodbyes were exchanged at the crossing, before the two couples parted.

Back home, for both Tancred and Emma and Charlie and Olivia, studying for exams was being conducted.

'Break time,' yawned Tancred as he stretched. Emma sighed, put down her pencil and rubbed her forehead.

'What's up?'

'Headache,' replied Emma.

Tancred smiled and led Emma to the couch. They sat next to each other, Emma resting her head on Tancred's shoulder.

'Em?'

'Mm?'

They gazed at each other before smiling. Tancred kissed Em, and then sat back smiling.

'You had another sweet kiss Em,'

'This time you did too,' added Emma

'Huh?'

Emma looked at him and grinned.

'You ate cake too! You're not the only one with a secret plan, Tancred Torrson!'

Tancred, speechless, realised that he had fallen for her plot.

He shook his head in disbelief.

'Girls are evil,' he said, and kissed Em again

Meanwhile, a reflection happened at Charlie and Olivia's place.

Both couples had _sweet_ time.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** Cake!! Me want CAKE!!

Did you like it? Was it sweet? xD

I liked Tancred's line, 'Girls are evil,' xD

It's kind of true though, girls can be quite evil…but to be fair, boys can be too…xD

Anyway, Sweet Tooth is now officially complete! Yes! I actually have one completed story now xD

Hope you enjoyed that! I'll come up with some more TancredEmma hopefully soon. So until then, bye! And please review!!


End file.
